bannerlord_medieval_agesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vampyric Spawn
The Vampyric Spawn is a race recognized to be as the blood sucking Vampires. They are a race of dark magics and tend to be quite chaotic with their age-old rivals, The Werewolves. Like the Werewolves, they are not very friendly with any other race besides themselves. They can sometimes get in touch with the Cult of Ovar, but that is pretty much it. If you get into their interest with some things, then they might side with you. But it is best to negotiate before you are killed. History The first appearance of the Vampires was around the year 1462. It was during the fights for Power among the Werewolves. They started to rise in the East of Warkerra, and they intended to make it as their homeland. The attempts to take the Eastern Land of Warkerra was very difficult. But soon enough, they forced them out of the East of Warkerra and soon renamed their side Blûdakoth, or the "Valley of Blood." Shortly after their takeover, they started to construct the Vampyric Fortress of Dûmfell. In this time they secured their borders and continued to fight against the Werewolves. This continued on for about three years until the fighting stopped, as they soon realized the newcomers from the old country of Homerra. By the time the Humans arrived on the Island, they fought against the Werewolves and Vampires at the same time. Shortly after their arrival, the Fortress of Dûmfell had been constructed, and it was already in use of constructing powerful gear, training many soldiers, and being the symbol to the Vampires of Dûmfell. They continued to send mighty folk into the lands, until soon enough it seemed that the Werewolves and Humans started to work together. Once this alliance was discovered by the Vampires, it was increasingly difficult to fight against the warriors of Noviar and the brutes of Warvakoth at the same time. Due to this, Dûmfell began growing a large garrison of the Dead, along with Vampyric Warriors to hold Dûmfell from being destroyed. If their capital was to be destroyed, then their nation would soon fall and become destroyed. The Noviarim and the Werwolves came with their largest ranks yet in order to match the firepower of the Vampires. Once they had arrived at Dûmfell, the leader of the Noviarim, Menecar the Great, had demanded that the Vampires disbanded their military powers and disappeared from Blûdakoth. The Vampyric Lord denied this request through sending debris towards his enemies. This began the long siege forever known as the Siege of Dûmfell. The siege itself took at least three days since they could not take a battering ram up the road to Dûmfell without being attacked by the Vampyric Conjurers. The way they were able to break the gates of Dûmfell was through the Werewolves brute strength and cooperation. It is said that their Chief, Kregal the Stormwolf, along with several other Werewolves beat the gate down into Dûmfell. The Werewolves invaded first, allowing them to control the gatehouse and hold the rest through the rest of the Fortress. Eventually, Dûmfell had fallen from the legion of Werewolves and the Humans. The Vampires fled from Dûmfell and disbanded all over Makerra. The Vampires now are only spread across the Island of Makerra. Any form of contact with them may not end as desired..